1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disengaging device having an energy store for use in clutches. The energy store can be in the form of a hydraulic system having a check valve.
2. The Prior Art
Disengaging devices are known in the prior art. For example, German Patent DE 38 06 642 AL shows a disengaging device that has an energy store that releases energy upon disengagement and stores energy upon re-engagement. The energy store comprises two springs (perpendicular to a disengaging piston) that interact with the disengaging piston via a rolling bearing serving as a force relay which is guided along an essentially conical path on the disengaging piston. Depending on the wear, the unit with the curved path can be moved along the disengaging piston, whereby clutch wear can be independently taken into consideration. The movement of this unit is proportional to the path of the disengaging piston. The problem with the prior art is that these disengaging devices are not compact and they do not permit optimum force ratios.